bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mire Lord
Beware your lantern, or they will come. ''--Old text from a barely maintained tale on the Mire Lords'' Mire Lords are ethereal creatures that wander the Dark Woods with seemingly no purpose. Old tales warn of lights and trying to disperse the mist, as the Lords will come. One of these lords of mist notably attacked the Blades of Greymane when they were trying to win the trust of the members of the Monastery of the Silent Crow. History The Mire Lords are, in actuality, ancient Galuyn spirits that were trapped after the initial defeat of Kil'zoth due to a spell by Yim'nir. The magic that echoed out from the Wild God, alongside their own spellwork that was tapping into the leyline, caused a chain reaction that killed most of the Galuyn who were aiding Yim'nir in sealing the Old God lieutenant away. The residual reaction heavily damaged the leyline of the Ashen Coast, resulting in a large amount of arcane energy erupting out from the region of the Misted Basin. This, alongside Yim'nir's power which was leaking out after Kil'zoth had managed to entrap the Raven God within a spell of his own, caused the spirits of the dying Galuyn spellcasters to anchor to Azeroth; creating the Mire Lords. In their final moments of lucidity, the Mire Lords pledged to ward the forest in mist that would allow them to patrol it and defeat Kil'zoth's remaining servants, the immense amount of arcane energy eroding their ability to think straight. By the time they had taken on this task, the Mire Lords were incapable of communicating normally, unable to discern friend from foe, and the Galuyn abandoned the Dark Woods. The Mire Lords, able to sense corruption in the woods, endlessly embarked on this quest to purge the woods fruitlessly, as Kil'zoth was able to continue to eek out his energies from within his prison. When Kil'zoth was eventually freed by the Cult of the Drowned, the resulting burst of energy was enough to counteract the arcane befuddlement upon the Mire Lord's minds. Aiding the forces who were fighting against him, being that of the Blades of Greymane, the Mire Lords repeated their spell from ages past; this time destroying Kil'zoth's corporeal form and ending his reign of darkness. Shortly after, the arcane began to swarm their minds again, setting the Mire Lords back to their mindless task. They continue to stalk the woods, destroying corruption where they find it. The Everflame have long since learned how to avoid gathering the ire of the Mire Lords, and as such, they and their successor clans make their home within the abandoned homeland of the Galuyn in the many run-down villages that still dot the forest. These Enclaves do not register as foreign to the Mire Lords, as such, the Everflame expand and protect these villages carefully; being sure not to move too far from the epicenter of their village, lest the Mire Lords begin to see them as outcroppings that do not belong in the forest. Description Mire Lords are ethereal creatures that glow in various sorts of colors. Stories often talk about blue colored ethereal beings, likely referring to the Mist Lords. Most texts that speak of the Mire Lords have been mysteriously destroyed or harmed in some way, their only mention surviving by word of mouth or a large tome within the Monastery's library. The tome speaks of them as guardians of the Woods from ancient times before the coming of the priests, and that they guard the Misted Basin. It is unknown who created the creatures or what, but their only purpose seems to be spreading the mist and preventing more mist free havens from appearing in the woods. Widely believed to be merely myth, Mire Lords were proved to be deathly real as one attacked the Blades of Greymane as they attempted to secure a farm area in the woods for the priests to grow food. Agitated by the presence of torches and the mist being dispersed, the Lord attacked using deadly magic that ended up felling most of the Blades by the end of the battle. Though it was defeated, the creature exploded, corroding the region and charring it with raw magic, preventing the area from being used; effectively causing the Blades to fail. They are perhaps the strongest creatures in the woods. Category:Creatures Category:Dark Woods